Unknown
by Stolen Cookie the Phone Writer
Summary: The myths were always there, every one of them recorded in history, but one. One demi-goddess cursed by her own father to walk amongst the ages without entry to the Underworld. This is her tale. Ares/OC
1. Eurydite

I own absolutely nothing...except several cats and a horse. Anyone want a cat?

**So this idea came to me...it is a completely different look at Hades and many of the myths about him. I think the Clash of the Titans version of him is so much better than most of the others. I didnt really like the Percy Jackson version, nor did I really like the Xena version either. I just feel that the Hades I chose is more closely fitted to the myths. If you for whatever reason disagree with me, then you really need to brush up on your mythology. **

**Eurydite**

Our tale begins with the weakening of Hades, the God of the Underworld.

It had begun when Orpheus, the demi-god son of Apollo, had gone to the underworld to save his wife's soul. Orpheus used his talent for music to soften the heart of Hades and his wife Persephone in order to leave the underworld with Eurydice. Hades, who had wanted to understand the bond between mortals, had agreed to this. Though, Hades being a cruel god, had given one condition to this.

Orpheus must trust that Eurydice is following him until both reach the upper-world.

As Orpheus reached the upper-world, the seeds of doubt had already blossomed into fear and so he turned to look behind him, seeing his wife. Eurydice, shocked by this, stood still as she felt the power of Hades drag her back into Tartarus. Orpheus, alone and heartbroken, continued life singing his sorrows before many. As he did this, he slandered the God, creating more prayers to the Olympians.

In doing this, Hades became weaker. Persephone saw this and began to disdain the underworld even more, rebelling against Hades, who in turn imprisoned her in Tararus. Still, in his curiosity, Hades ascended to the upper-world to observe the mortal bond. In this he tasted the flesh of a mortal woman, but after he felt no different, just disgust.

Unknown to Hades the women bore a daughter and upon learning this Apollo named the child Eurydite, in honor of the wife of his son as well as a stark reminder to Hades of his trickery.

...

She awoke in the night to her mother's screams of agony as Melinoe had come again to torment her. It had happened every night since her grandmother died. Eurydite was sure that her half sister was tormenting her mother under Persephone's jealousy, after all, she was a reminder of many thing.

Sitting up, the young girl pulled her knees to her chest and listened. Her mothers screams did not bother her, not if she knew Aesa deserved her punishment. Although, it was only a matter of time before Melinoe came to torture her, but Eurydite know that the underworld Goddess would not harm a child. She sat there, listening as her wretched mother was dealt what she deserved for laying with Hades. Apollo had come to her in a dream, telling her of her true purpose as a weakness to Hades. She knew she was leverage against the God, but he never cared. Hades was cruel, dark, and adamant about taking back what was rightfully his. She had no real desire to know Hades, even if by some small chance he cared. He had yet to show his face to her, she had no fear of him or his servants, not when others said she was born without fear.

Although deep inside, there was fear of being caged, she loved her freedom as much as a child could love it. Her mother was a concubine at one point, a whore and her time with Hades had made her hated by several in the small fishing village. Eurydite, however was treated with more tolerance, because of her birth. Many of the villagers were afraid of her, some were afraid enough to provoke her, which she never paid any attention to.

Most of the time she would sit on the cliff side over looking the sea, daydreaming like any normal child would. Other times, she would wonder away from the village gathering stones to throw into the sea, or to throw them at the children who were tormenting her because she was a strange child.

When morning came, Eurydite sat on the cliff, playing with her long brunette hair. She sighed, wanting to leave the horrid place she resided, where she was the pariah. Although she was very quiet and melancholic. She also wanted to have fun sometimes, but mostly she wanted to leave the village and sometimes, she wanted to throw herself off of the cliff to be free of her wretched unbelieving mother.

Eurydite's steel grey eyes narrowed at the thought of her mother. Even at nineteen years old, she felt no love for her mother, not in the least. The woman was cruel and heartless because of Persephone's jealousy, so the Goddess cursed her mother with heartlessness.

Eurydite sighed again as a crow landed beside her, poking her gently with its beak as if asking her what was on her mind.

"Oh, hello Apollus." She told the bird, petting it on the head. It cawed in response before flying off in fright. "Apollus?" She questioned before hearing the mad screams of her insane mother and got to her feet before running in the direction they came from. As she got closer, Eurydite could see the villagers crowding around her mother, who was shouting at them.

"We must sacrifice! We must sacrifice...to her...the Goddess! She will save us!" Her mother shouted, parting the crowd as she walked through it and stopping when she saw Eurydite. The blond woman rushed forward suddenly and grabbed the young girl by her hair, then pulled her to the cliff. "Her blood will save us from the Gods! She will save us!" The mad woman yelled before pushing her daughter closer to the edge. Eurydite, feeling no fear of death or the fall, felt suddenly free when she saw Apollus flying off in the distance. "Goddess! I offer you my child! Spare us from the wrath of your kind!" The woman said as her daughter struggled to get free of her grasp as she was being pushed closer to the edge. Eurydite refused to let her mother get away with this before she was finally free and so she grabbed the dagger she had hidden in her dress, cutting herself free from the woman who bore her. Long strands of dark hair fell from the blonds hand as Eurydite threw herself over the cliff.

Upon doing this, Eurydite fell into the water, into bliss and freedom. However, she had forgotten about the waves that would surely crash her into the rocks, but the calling of Apollus had brought her back to the surface where she took sweet air into her body. The crow had landed on an outcropping near the water on the side of the rocky cliff, just above the entrance to a cave. Surely it was the entrance to the Underworld, but she knew it could also lead to a way back up to land, so she swam to it.

Once inside, she found the waters calm, but the cave was very dark and mysterious. It was a place she felt somewhat comfortable in, although she had no clue why. There was no light except for the mouth of the cave, but she decided to go deeper into the darkness, strangely knowing what was in front of her. She thought on this as she waded through the waters of the cave, squeezing by stalagmites and other rock formations.

As she got deeper into the cave, she started to notice the temperature getting warmer and the air getting thicker with mist, like many tales of the Underworld stated. This didn't spark any fear, wariness, but not fear. She felt somewhat euphoric at the sense of her entering the Underworld alive, but also she heeded the punishment for doing so. Hades would not be pleased with her. It never bothered her; she wanted to let him know just how miserable he had made her life, or rather just how miserable Persephone made her life. Apollo had made her life miserable by telling her of her origins as well.

Part of her said to keep going as she got to a large underground lake where surprisingly, torches were lit and faint shadows of dead men waited for Charon who would never come to them because they had no coin for passage. These men were doomed to wonder the upper world endlessly with Melinoe to guide them. Eurydite thought of her half sister and how the Goddess took delight in torturing mortals for enjoyment, like her mother, who had no idea of what she had done.

Eurydite shook her head, continuing on to wait for Charon, but she had no coin. Why would she? She was yet to be deceased and probably wouldn't be unless Hades thought otherwise. Would he drag her to the Underworld to erase a mistake? She did not know, but she knew she would fight him every step of the way. It was her lack of fear and new found pride that made her feel this way about him.

As she made her way out of the water and onto the rocky path lit with torches, she felt like she was being watched, as though a shadow walked next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hooded figure sitting on a bolder, its arms crossed and head down. As she passed the figure it looked out from under its hood at her with red eyes.

"Come here Child." The hoarse voice of the figure had called out to her, reaching out a pale soot covered hand to her. Who was this? Was it Thanatos? Was it one of Hades' servants? She did not know, but instead curiosity compelled her to go to the figure.

"Who are you, Shade?" Eurydite asked the figure as she got closer, almost holding out her hand to place it in the figure's, as if she felt she was being lead to her death. Somehow she had felt rather amused by this, just as much as the Shade in front of her was with her.

She felt daring, so she placed her hand in the Shade's, feeling a strange connection. It wasn't fear that she felt, but adornment and at the same time, raw power. In an instant, she knew who sat in front of her.

"You know who I am." The Shade's red eyes faded to steel grey as he removed the hood about his head. This only made Eurydite apprehensive. She was not pleased, but allowed him to gently touch her cheek with his other hand. "Such fearlessness and coldness." He smiled slightly, as though he were pleased with her. She took a moment to take in his appearance, to which she was expecting more ghoulishness to his nature. He looked like a God of the Underworld should, dark and uncaring, but he also looked…human. Long graying hair, pale skin, and sleepless eyes is how she would really describe him.

"Only fearless because of you, Father." She said with malice in her voice, causing Hades to frown. "Cold, because of my mother and your wife." Eurydite took her hand from his and stepped away, feeling the need to rebel. Hades wouldn't have it and stood, but instead of anger, he used his cunning mind to evade her anger.

"I am not responsible for her jealousy, when I am the one who should be angry with her and her multiple consorts. Melinoe, who is jealous, is turning against me." Eurydite could only be taken aback by his words and for a moment believed that he did somewhat care about her. Hades saw this in her face and chose the moment to completely capture her. "You do not belong here, not when I would loose you forever in the mass of godless souls so wretched and foul. The gates to the Underworld will remain closed to you and Thanatos will never seek you, so I curse you with agelessness so that you may not know the world I rule." He pushed her away and set his winged servants upon her, taking her away to the Upper-world.

Hades, pleased with himself, now had a new ally in the form of his cursed half mortal daughter, who he was sure would do as he asked without question. Eurydite, however, was not at all pleased with this turn of events. Her father, had cursed her to wonder the Earth forever and never be released into the care of Thanatos when she died. How could he do this to her?

Once she was back in the Upper-world, she began to wonder for eighty years across Greece and Macedonia. Until one day, on the road to Delphi, she came across an old beggar. He was shrouded in a brown cloak so she couldn't see his face.

"My Lady, please spare me a coin so that I may feast on bread for the night." The old man sounded to her, making her pity the aging fool. "I lost everything to the Gods, my wife and Children claimed by another. Please take pity on this old fool." Eurydite, who at this point cared not for the Gods, did find it in her cold heart to give this one act of kindness. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a gold coin and placed it into the man's hand.

"Take this so that you may feast on bread for the next week, do not spend it on anything else, for I will know when I return to this spot in a week and you are not here. You will pay dearly for my misused kindness." She bid farewell to the beggar, continuing to Delphi. Unbeknownst to her, the beggar had transformed into the God of War soon after she left, his eyes set on her with interest.

Ares who did not know why he had such a strange curiosity about the cursed daughter of Hades, found himself in need to know more about her.

**And so the first part of Eurydite's journey begins…**

**I want to take into account that this story may be posted in two places, Clash of the Titans and in the Greek Mythology sections because I'm not totally following the Clash of the Titans storyline because it lacks a little bit of foundation. **

**Fact: Melinoe is indeed said to be the daughter of Hades and Persephone, but in some tales she is said to be the daughter of Persephone by Zeus. Melinoe is a horrid Goddess who takes extreme delight in torturing the minds of mortals who have lost loved ones and causing them to go insane from guilt. She would often appear as a dead loved one and destroy the mind of the mortal connected to that loved one. It is also a case that Melinoe rebelled against Hades and Persephone, joining Zeus' side because she was jealous that her parents did not have an interest in her. **


	2. The Oracle

**The Oracle**

It was a little past dusk when it began to storm, causing Eurydite to seek shelter on her way to Delphi. The shelter being a small shack in a small village infested with drunken men and women who placed themselves the the laps of boys. It was a plague on mortals, who feasted on the sins of others and cared not for the Gods. Eurydite felt disgusted with these blasphemous pigs and their insolent children. After her years of wandering, she began to see through the eyes of the Gods and in her opinion, found it incredibly disturbing.

As she laid there in the shack, she could hear the drunken songs sung by one individual who was getting very close to enraging her. His song of Orpheus and Eurydice, sung in humorous fashion had made her angry. She held on to her bow, gripping it tight with enragement, feeling herself reach for her quiver of poisoned arrows given to her by the God Apollo should she ever need them.

This annoying bard was the whole reason she was unable to sleep and rest was precious to her. She had gone without sleep for over three weeks and her body, though ageless, still needed respite once in a while. The brunette loathed the idea of leaving the little shack and going out in the pouring rain, but alas, the bard was begging for punishment. Infuriated, Eurydite stood and barged out into the storm, bow in her hand, ready to take aim. She trudged down the road to the little inn where the bard sang off tune and the drunkards laughed at his humorous tale. She stood outside the doorway, taking aim at the bards lyre and letting loose her dark fletched arrow, hitting its mark on the lyre. The arrow managed to cut the delicate strings, causing a twang sound, making everyone stop what they were doing and look to the doorway. There stood a stoic, but angry Eurydite, soaked to the bone with rainwater.

She walked slowly towards the bard, the crowd parting in fear as she walked past. One man even gulped when she set her gaze upon him and a woman hid behind another fearing the Demi-goddess. Though they had no idea who she was, just the air around her seemed to tremble in anger and fear, as if it were afraid. Everyone in the building held their breath as she stopped in front of the trembling bard. His eyes wide with fright and his knees shaking as he held onto his broken lyre. Eurydite stared down at him, her cold eyes reflecting her rage which she didnt know if she could no longer hold back. She wasnt even sure her own father would be able to withstand it, though he most likely could. She reached behind her to draw another arrow from her quiver, pulling it slowly and notching it to her bow.

"If you have anything to say, now would be the time to do so." She said pulling on the bow string, drawing it back and taking aim point blank to the bards forehead. The plump man started crying and promptly threw himself onto the floor.

"My beautiful Lady! What have I done to incur your wrath?" She only looked down at him amused with how he groveled at her feet, scared to death of her. Such a weak man. Taking her foot, she planted it on his back pushing him down to the dirt so that he should taste it. The plump man yelled as he was pushed even further down, tasting the dirt and getting his fill of it before she let him up.

Kneeling down to his level, she placed a finger to his chin, her long hair falling over her shoulder in doing so. Eurydite, so amused, lifted his head so that his eyes would meet her furious grey orbs. She smirked, feeling triumphant at her torture over the man that tortured her with his stupid mockery. His face scrunched up in fear as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your humorous tale and your lyre have kept me awake. I have been traveling for weeks without sleep and all I want is to rest." She spoke with malice and put up a hand to stall anyone from speaking. "But, you mock the Gods with your horrible voice and keep me awake with your monstrosity of a tale. I will not hear of it again." She stood, a smile of triumph on her face as she pressed her foot back onto the bards back, causing him to groan as he ate the vile dirt again. The men and women around her looked on in silence, afraid to speak out against the angry traveler.

They all watched as she walked out, then in hushed tones, they began to speak.

As she lay down for the final time that night, she felt the air thicken and a familiar presence forming close by. So close, she figured it was standing right over her. She looked up to see the eyes of her Father looking down at her, a stoic look on his face.

"Why can't I sleep?" She complained only to receive a powerful glare from Hades. Sitting up, she brushed herself off and crossed her arms, waiting from him to speak. "It's been eighty years since I last spoke to you and as I recall I was angry with you."

"Angry over what? My protection?" He spoke with his weak voice. It seemed his power was diminishing even more, most likely because of mortals trying to change their fate. Eurydite had already assumed it was this Oracle in Delphi that had done this. The Oracle that eased the fears of passing travelers who feared death.

"No, not because of that." The woman said, looking down. Now that she remembered it, she had not known what she was angry for, or why she was still angry. "I don't know why I was angry and I still don't know why." Hades seemed pleased with the answer and spoke.

"There is something I need of you." The God spoke, taking a few steps to touch her hair. It was a strange thing for her to know that Hades was somewhat caring and yet he was also a deceiver, tricking many Gods to get what he wanted. Although, Eurydite knew that most of the Gods had their own trickery. Most of them were her cousins who never paid any attention, except for Apollo, who seemed to care. Though she knew Apollo was also in it for his benefit and not hers. "A task that I cannot do myself."

"If I do this task, what do I get out of it?" Eurydite asked, curiosity growing within her at her father's request, spiking her interest of him. "It is rather hard to travel on foot these days." She said plainly as though she were tricking him herself, coaxing him to dote on her should she prove worthy.

Hades, being the cruel and adamant God he was, showed no true feeling to her. This was a request he could afford to give in to, though she had to complete her task first. Although he knew that once the task was done, she would be hunted down by the Gods requiring a visit to Hephaestus for a certain object. There would be consequences to every demand made, but it was worth the power struggle.

"Kill the Oracle." The words seemed to bounce off the walls and strait into her, chilling her to the bone in the way he said them. It felt like she should begin to dig her own grave, knowing that she would be burying herself alive. The cold and empty look in his eyes told her just how much he really cared, which is to say, not at all. "Kill the Oracle and I will give you whatever you ask." She didn't say anything, just thought about how she was going to do the task asked of her, but eventually she looked up at her father and nodded.

"I will do it, but if this Oracle is gifted with prophecy, won't Apollo know that I am coming? Will he not try to stop me?" She asked him, knowing he probably knew the answer. Hades saw all from the Underworld and knew what every God and Goddess was capable of.

"Do what you must; you are a cause for war." So that was it, Hades had just admitted she was indeed a tool to the destruction of the Olympians; a tool to give Hades power above Zeus. "I will be watching." Then she was alone.

Eurydite fell back down and thought about how she was going to kill the Oracle without getting noticed by anyone. Even the priests that surrounded the Oracle were armed; even if passive they had sworn to protect her against any threat. The brunette wasn't a weak woman, but she wasn't an idiot either. Hades wanted to test her ability, only as an assassin on his side, but she wasn't quite on his side. She would rather serve a beast than that of the Gods.

Morning came just as Eurydite had begun the journey to Delphi. The birds were chirping, the sun beating down upon her dark haired head and her fearlessness replaced with excitement. For eighty years she had traveled, seeking the words of prophets to lead her to what she craved, but somehow it eluded her. Perhaps if she did what Hades asked of her, she would finally get it. No matter what he said, she wanted it and she would do anything to have it. Was it also what he had craved? She didn't know, but it made her curious enough to do as he asked. It wasn't love she had for the God, but more so that of enthrallment. She wanted to understand what exactly he was made of and what had influenced him to do as he does.

All these thoughts abruptly stopped when she saw a shimmer of gold in the corner of her eye, causing her to immediately dread the person who had come to try and stop her. She kept walking as he matched her pace, shinning armor and handsome features never made her feel happy. He was a bane to her very presence.

"What do you want?" Eurydite said, tired of the Olympian's interference for the last time. Apollo was constantly getting in her way and for no reason at all. She began to feel as though he had more than a simple reason to constantly come down from Olympus and try to persuade her into stopping the so called ridicules quest.

"I know what Hades has asked of you and I have come to stop you. See reason Eurydite, he only means to destroy everything you hold dear." The words Apollo uttered had instantly angered her, causing her to stop and lash out at him in anger.

"Everything I hold dear? What do you know of that? I have nothing! I have always had nothing! No fear, no family, just patronizing Gods who use me for their own benefit! I have every right to throw everything I don't have to the carelessness of you immortals!" She fumed as Apollo only looked at her, slightly caught off guard of the anger she had held within her for so long. He had to take a step back as she took one forward. "You will have to kill me to stop me from doing what I must do and I am not afraid to die. Tartarus has been closed to me and Thanatos will never come for me, so I have nothing to lose." She walked past him as he only stood and watched her go, continuing on her path to Delphi. Apollo was sure that if Zeus found out about this the Demi-Goddess would be hunted down by every one of the Gods.

It was midday when Eurydite had made it to Delphi in a much better mood than the morning when Apollo had decided to come and warn her. As she strode up the steps to the temple that housed the Oracle, she thought of how to get the deed done as fast as possible. Her first task was to seek an audience with the Oracle herself, to see her and know exactly what she was going up against. It would be easy, unless the Oracle knew she was coming.

Once she got to the top of the steps, one of the priests came up to her, asking to take her weapons. Eurydite handed every one of them over except the poisoned dagger hidden between her breasts. It was small enough to bring in and yet its bite was strong enough to kill a bull in one minute. The priest never suspected a thing as he wordlessly led the brunette into the Oracle's chambers. What Eurydite saw when she got there was completely different then what she was expecting.

There on a stone pedestal was a young girl no older than ten years, dressed in a white vale with white robes. Eurydite noticed that her head was shaved, as though she was pure and innocent. This had gotten the brunette to suddenly change her mind, but then again, the girl on the pedestal seemed lonely. The older woman sat in front of the Oracle, her eyes meeting the young girl's.

"Oracle, I have come to know my fate." The girl in front of Eurydite only smiled kindly, making the brunette woman feel guilty, an unfamiliar feeling to her. "What is it that you see?" It was a simple question, but the young girl only nodded in answer, a strange notion.

"The Gods will punish you for setting me free of this mortal body." Eurydite nodded, understanding what the young girl meant. She was once mortal, but had been cursed to live as a prophet for the enjoyment of the Gods. She was sacred to Apollo and to Morpheus, as well as all of the mortals who believed she was the aversion to their fate. "A God peruses you and has been for many years, do not deny him." This caught Eurydite off guard. A God had interest in her? Apollo wasn't that interested in her, was he? What other God could find her amusing?

"Will I ever get what I seek?" The brunette asked the Oracle, curiosity as peaked as ever, but no answer was given as she pulled out the dagger between her breasts.

"I cannot see your fate; it is shrouded by Hades, for he prevents you from dying." Eurydite nodded, knowing the true answer. Her fate wasn't her own and never had been since the day she jumped off the cliff. "I am not afraid to die Eurydite, daughter of Hades. I shall tell him you did well when I see him." In an instant, the girl grabbed Eurydite's hands and plunged the dagger into her chest, leaving the brunette in shock. "Thank you." The Oracle whispered before letting go of her last breath.

The priests in the chamber all looked on as Eurydite lowered the girl to the floor, feeling somewhat shocked but all the same, triumphant. She quickly got to her feet, running through the corridors and out to the mountain side where her weapons waited for her. Just as she had made it out, a silver tipped arrow had come from out of the sky and pierced her flesh. Eurydite found herself shocked once more as she looked down to see an arrow that belonged to Artemis, sticking out of her chest, just above her heart.

Gasping in pain at seeing the arrow, she found herself unable to breathe as she began to fall sideways onto the ground, feeling her head hit stone. Pain erupted from her temple as she saw darkness in front of her and arms of black encircle her.

"Father, help me." She whispered out as she saw his face and felt his fingertips upon her cheek. A new emotion had come from a dark abyss inside of her that she never knew existed until now, when she was close to dying and most likely would be unable to recover.

**Well…that was somewhat of an eventful start, okay maybe not but it will get better…and longer. Thank you for the Reviews! I love you guys! **

**I am also planning to do a different ending to Wrath of the Titans because well…there would be no Twelve Labors of Heracles if Zeus had died. What were the writers thinking when they came up with the storyline?**

**Fact: Heracles is actually the great grandson of Peruses and rescued Theseus from the Underworld when Hades turned him into stone for attempting to abduct Persephone. **


	3. Zagreus

**Zagreus**

It was her pain that brought him to her. The pain that caused her to yell out in agony and cry out for him, causing him to feel something he hadn't felt in a millennium since his own brother tricked him. It was compassion, a small measure of it, enough to make him go to his wounded child. Nevertheless, it dimmed when he realized his mistake.

"Get it out!" The plea came from her lips. Hades could only offer so much warning by placing a hand upon her head and gripping the arrow.

"Only once, no more will you receive help from me." Hades spoke to her in a grave tone, even with his hoarse voice it spoke volumes. She nodded, bracing herself as the arrow was pulled from her body. With a grunt, Eurydite was again unconscious, leaving Hades to study the silver arrow closely. "Apollo could not do it himself. How much does he favor you my daughter?"

He said nothing more as he strokes the side of her face once more, leaving to let her heal from her wound, knowing she would not die. He had left her in a cave to rest as long as she needed, her reward for finishing her task stood outside, guarding the entrance.

When she came to after what seemed like several days, Eurydite found herself in a cave wrapped in the fur of a white wolf and a black beaded necklace around her neck. She pushed the furs off of her and felt the black stones with her hand, not realizing her least favorite person was sitting not to far away on a bolder.

"A gift, from Hades so you won't be hunted down." Eurydite instantly knew the woman sitting on the bolder was Persephone herself. How she had managed to get out of the Underworld without him knowing was beyond her knowledge. "You should be happy to know he actually cares for you, but then again he has no love for anyone, just look at me."

"What did you do to get trapped with him anyway? If I can remember right, he took you from your mother because he fell in love with you." Eurydite said with curiosity, trying to tempt the Goddess with false testimony. She had never really seen Persephone, but even she had to admit that the Goddess was very beautiful, but dark. She knew that the Underworld had changed the once bright and fair Goddess to a dark queen. She almost pitied the Goddess, but realized that it would be no use.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me, what matters right now is keeping you alive and beyond the sight of Zeus." The words had shocked Eurydite, causing her jaw to drop. Why would she help? "The weaker Hades becomes, the weaker I get as well and you are a strength of his. A secret weapon of sorts. Right now, the Olympians believe you are dead, even Apollo weeps." Persephone said in distaste, like she was happy to know that her half brother had wept over a demi-goddess. The dark Goddess stood, walking over to Eurydite and placed a hand on her head, playing with her brunette hair. "I will tell you a secret. He actually had feelings for you, but he isnt worthy of you. You are too strong willed to give into his charms, but one day you will fear love and embrace it all the same." Persephone said walking away from Eurydite, leaving her to fully realize what the Goddess had planned.

"You want Hades to love you so he will become weaker and give you the upper hand. You want the Olympians to weaken as well. Why?" Eurydite said, standing up with slight pain from her healing wound. The Goddess stopped in her tracks and abruptly turned to face her with anger in her eyes.

"Hades took everything away from me, my freedom, my mother, and he let my son be devoured by the Titans when Hera demanded it. I cannot love him, but I can make him love me. All I need is an arrow from Eros." The Goddess said full of spite, although Eurydite knew it was a ploy, a suggestion for her to somehow get the attention of Eros. "It is already in my favor that the God of War has a special interest in you. Perhaps he can convince his son to give you a gift." Persephone goaded on as Eurydite's eyes widened. How could the God of War have an interest in her when he was more violent than Hades. Then again, from war comes the giver of true love.

"It can't be true. Ares would not desire to know me, as of now he would most likely kill me for killing the Oracle." The grey eyed woman said, not quite sure what to make of the situation she suddenly found herself in. Seeing this Persephone softened, going to the woman and sitting beside her. The Goddess had known that Eurydite was born with a conundrum of unidentified emotions and without fear. She never knew how to act on them or what they were, she was still just a child in an immortal body, like the Delphi Oracle.

"Listen to me child, one day you will know fear, loss, and love. That is my gift to you. I cannot reverse what Hades has done, but I can give you understanding. I will give you the gift of understanding so that you may feel more than Anger and spite." Persephone stood, kissing the woman on the brow before leaving back to the Underworld, leaving Eurydite to deal with her new gift.

Upon returning to Tartarus, Persephone was met by her daughter, Melinoe. The Goddess nodded to her daughter as she walked down the Phelgethon banks, the river of boiling blood for those that murdered. Melinoe followed her mother, finding a little comfort with her. The nightmare Goddess was beautiful during the day, but at night she was ghoulish and horrifying.

"Eurydite will soon know the feeling of terror, but not yet. When she knows of it, you will be the first to instill should she not confront Eros. I plan to free myself and take vengeance upon Hera for Zagreus." Persephone explained to Melinoe, who held a little contempt for her half sister because she was the only other child of Hades besides Cetus, the real name of the Kraken. Cetus being a part of her fathers flesh, was animalistic and devouring, while she was begot by a union of immortal flesh.

"Mother, doing this will bring about the end of the Gods if you are not careful. If I must choose a side it will not be yours when it comes to that and I will not regret it. I know that my Grandfather, Zeus, will not turn me away and I know that my father will also not turn me away. Do not drag me and my sister into your war with Hera, for I will take her side." Melinoe was adamant about her choice on sides and left her mother standing by the river of blood. The young Goddess, who was delightful in torture, had gone to her father.

Hades sat upon his throne, judging the dead when Melinoe entered, beautiful dark hair slowly turning grey as the sun set on the mortal world. She silently sought his council and bowed her head for his permission for her to speak.

"Melinoe, what has brought you here to hear the woe of the dead?" He spoke in his hoarse voice, still weak and growing ever weaker. He stood, going over to her and placing a hand upon her head, feeling her silken hair turn coarse with the setting sun.

"Father, I have come to tell you of a plot that mother intends to make happen. She plans to go against your sister Hera in revenge for my half brother Zagreus. She will use Eurydite to retrieve an arrow from Eros to use against you; to make you fall in love and weaken you even more." The young Goddess said still kneeling at her father's feet, begging for some kind of sign that he actually cared for her. He did at some points, when he was in a good mood, dote upon her. He would give her gifts just like with Eurydite, only he seemed to care more about her half sister because she could die.

"I know of her treachery, Melinoe. I know what she whispers behind my back and I despise her for it. No arrow from Eros will work on me. Let her bring war upon Hera, it will not cost me anything." Hades said turning away from Melinoe, walking towards his throne and sitting on it. The Goddess on the floor still kneeled in her fathers presence out of respect, but she was no longer fair and beautiful, now she was white haired and withered. A ghoul that tormented the minds of mortals.

"You will lose me." She whispered hoarsely to herself before saying her goodbyes to her father and standing before going to Olympus.

Hades, angered by Persephone's insolence, went down to her on the banks of the Phelgethon. There he confronted her, knowing that he still had power over her for she had eaten the pomegranate seeds long ago and drug her away into an unknown part of Tartarus.

"I will get out Hades!" She had yelled when he walked away from her, leaving her chained to a cliff with chains made by Hephaestus. He left her there with no hope of release by any God or Goddess.

"When you are released it will be when the we no longer exist." He said before returning back to his duty as Lord. He had waited for this day to come when his wife would disobey him enough to force his hand upon her. It was Zeus who had sent her here as a peace offering, a bribe to be used against him later on. Now his patience with Zeus was wearing thin because the mortals were learning to be bold in the face of the Gods, they no longer feared the Underworld.

In the Upper-world, Eurydite had recovered after a few days of rest, regaining her strength. As she made her way out of the cave she noticed a peculiar sight. A black horse stood outside as if her waited for her. His mane silky as he shook it wildly and he swished his long black tail impatiently, as if he were in a hurry. He pawed the ground with his long black legs and looked at her with dark eyes saying we have to go.

"A war horse. Is this my fathers gift?" The horse answered her question by nodding his head wildly and pawing the dirt again. "Impressive, you must be one of his chariot horses." The dark horse only looked at her standing up strait and showing her that he was well built, as if he were proud of it. She took note of his feathered legs, which reminded her of the heavy war horses that the Trojans had bred. This one was bigger and stronger.

She went up to the horse, running her hands over him, feeling his muscles and his strength. She was thoroughly impressed with the animal until he yawned, showing off his teeth, which were wolf like. She should have known. Flesh eating horses always pulled the chariot of Hades; this one was no different. She sighed grabbing on to his mane and swung up onto his back, petting him on his neck as she settled on his back.

"Now lets see how fast you are." She held onto his mane as he took off into a fast gallop that could easily outrun any horse on the earth. "I like you, but I believe you need a name." She could barely hear the whinny he gave in respond to the answer as the air rushed past her ears. He slowed down when she leaned back, making him walk along the road. "Or do you have a name already?" She asked feeling for once excited. It was new to her, like she was born without it, but had just discovered it. The horse only shook his head in response to question, giving her time to feel like a child again. She felt like a little girl again, only not melancholic and so stoic. She was excited and it put a smile on her face. At first it surprised her, which is another emotion she had never felt before, which floated up out of nowhere. "I will think of something, just keep going, let the wind blow us to where it wants us." Eurydite said feeling another emotion she had never felt before.

Happiness.

Part of her was thankful to Persephone, but somehow she had the feeling she would regret it later. Eurydite didn't want to feel everything at once, otherwise she knew she would go insane and there would be no one to take that from her. She had no other option but to feel. All her life she had negative emotions or none at all, now she finally felt happy and free, but she knew it wouldn't be long before some other God came to take it away.

As she rode on her new companion, the sun had set causing the shadows to make her feel somewhat cautious. The horse felt this as well, shaking his own head to toss the worries aside, he had nothing to fear. After a while of riding in the dark, he could feel Eurydite growing tired and pulled off the road into a group of trees. He decided that if she wouldn't stop, he would or she would fall, which is not why he was created.

Getting down on his knees, the horse laid down slow enough to let Eurydite ease off of him as tired as she was, still weak from her wound. The big horse sighed, laying his head on the ground as the woman rested her head on his neck, breathing softly. His ears and eyes surveying the surroundings for any threats, such as the Gods who now had some problem with her. He knew he was once part of a God, a hair from the head of Zagreus, which Hades took from Persephone. He wasn't just a horse.

As the night went on, Eurydite had several dreams that caused her to stir in her sleep, but a figure in the darkness watched her. The figure only watched over her, fearing that the horse she rested her head upon would wake her, not to mention that he only wanted to study her more. Now that it seemed she had emotions, he felt compelled to actually talk to her, or to fight her. Either way, he wanted to know what she was made of, if the carelessness she inherited from Hades still existed in her despite Persephone's new gift.

It wasn't a gift, it was trickery and he watched as the Goddess ascended from the Underworld to trick Eurydite into doing what she wanted. It almost angered him that Persephone would turn the girl completely mortal by gifting her with emotional understanding. She took away this girls ability to be strong in the face of fear, a trait that was getting less common in the times of War. He almost went down to stop her, but he was stopped when Apollo caused uproar over the Oracle. Hades had been smart to shield her from his brother after taking her from Delphi, but that wouldn't stop his rage.

He knew Apollo wanted her, but he would never have her.

Ares stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, invisible to the horse who was a beast of war and under his influence. He silently stood over Eurydite, taking in her beauty, her fierceness that was key to her survival and felt content that he now knew exactly what it was that drew him to her. He kneeled down next to her sleeping form and touched her for the first time with his fingertips, entranced and bewildered by her in the moonlight. It was the first time in a very long time that he felt breathless since he had come upon Aphrodite. He brushed his fingertips over her bare arm, feeling strength underneath the soft skin that could kill a man in seconds. His hand then went to her silky brunette hair that was a perfect contrast to her milky skin, feeling the texture that was smoother than even the Goddess he had once adored.

Once he was done investigating her, Ares stood, having his fill for the moment. For now, he decided to watch over her, until the time came when she would prove herself worthy of his touch. He smiled to himself, feeling war coming between Gods and Man, knowing that the key to defeating it was sleeping in front of him.

**So, I know I have been lacking in detail, but you see I have been writing this from my phone. It is very time consuming and it is slowly but surely giving me Carpal. My poor thumbs hurt so bad when I get done with a chapter, but it is worth the pain. Just to let my imagination run wild in Mythology is amazing. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! **

**Fact: Zagreus is the son of Persephone and Zeus. Zeus had gone down to the Underworld in the form of a snake and laid with Persephone without Hades knowing, she gave birth to Zagreus who could change into animals. Hera who was jealous because Zeus wanted to make Zagreus his heir, convinced the Titans to capture him and eat him like they did their own children. Zagreus tried outrunning the Titans by changing into various forms of animals until he was caught when he was a bull. The Titans ate him and Zeus became angry, destroying and imprisoning the Titans. Athena found the heart of Zagreus in the remains of one Titan and gave it to Zeus, who fed it to Semele in a drink where she became pregnant with Dionysus. **

**In other words, Dionysus is the reincarnate of Zagreus.**


	4. The Brothers

**The Brothers**

Several weeks had gone by since Eurydite had killed the Oracle and set out with her new companion whom she named Ixion. The woman was now content with her understanding of emotions, but one thing still haunted her. The nameless man she saw in her dreams visited her every night, each night he became more physical with her, more pleasurable. She could never make out his face, only his dark hair and God-like body. It was frustrating her both physically and emotionally to the point she wanted to cry, knowing that these emotions were truly tormenting rather than joyous. Still she rode on from village to village, hearing rumors of a damned village in Lydia where a creature feasted on children at night. If Eurydite knew one thing, she knew that creature was a product off the Gods.

Upon arriving in the village at nightfall, she noticed how deserted it was, not a would in sight. It was a fishing village, maybe it was one of Poseidon's creatures on the lose or perhaps this was one of her fathers minions, she doubted it.

She needed to find shelter that wouldn't cost her anything and a suitable place to hide her flesh eating horse, who was very much letting her know exactly how he felt about this side trip by looking the other way. Eurydite ignored the horse and pulled him along towards a building that she recognized as a temple of some sorts. It wasnt a temple for Zeus, but for Ares. She found it odd that a fishing village would build a temple for the God of War, it didnt make sense unless the creature was there to punish the people for building it. Something wasnt right. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed the village also bordered a forest.

"Ixion, all of this is very strange and I dont like the feeling I have about it. Lets go look in the temple." The horse planted his feet, wanting nothing to do with the God of War, but Eurydite only pulled harder on his halter. "Come on Ixion or I won't share any food with you." The horse still resisted, pinning his ears back when she pulled harder, nearly showing his wolf like teeth in response. He kept resisting until the think of an arrow hitting flesh made him roar in pain. Only then did he growl at the offender.

"Be gone beast! You will not take any children tonight!" A man had shouted and Eurydite suddenly found herself being restrained by two very strong men from behind. "Kill the creature and take the woman inside!" Ixion bared his teeth at the men, lowering his head with his eyes glowing red, ready to feast on the flesh of the men restraining Eurydite.

"Ixion, I'll be alright, just go until I call you!" The Demi-Goddess called out to her friend who was being poked and prodded with spears and arrows, each one piercing his flesh. It didnt hurt him, it only made him angry. "Go Ixion! I promise I will be alright!"

"Knock the woman out! Get her out of here she is bewitched by the creature!" She heard one of the men say before being hit on the back of the head with something very hard. It wasnt enough to knock her out, just enough to give her a large headache. "You fool, didnt you hear me? Knock her out!"

"Tolisus, I hit her very hard, she should be sleeping hard by now!" She listened through the ringing in her ears, still keeping focused on Ixion who was now running away. "I dont understand, could she be an Amazon?"

"Ares only knows, we should ask him to save this poor girl from the beasts spell." The man, who she assumed was Tolisus, spoke up. He was testing her patience, but she was in no position to fight back. She was weakened greatly by the one hit, but she wasnt out of it yet. She could still feel the two men holding on to her, but the ground seemed non existent.

"I dont think Ares will keep me from killing you once I get back on my feet." She said slowly and very quietly, hearing laughter in return. If she could lift her head without having pain course through her, she would call upon Hades himself to aid her in killing the bastards.

"I dont like this Tolisus, she could be a Demi-Goddess." She saw the shadow of a young man come over her and lift up her chin for her grey eyes to meet his dark brown ones. He looked to be no older than twenty, yet as strong as an ox, with dark hair to match. "If that is so, then the horse is her companion. A gift from the Gods!" He said turning around to face the older man who looked to be the leader of the village.

"So what if she is Zacheus? What could she possibly do to help us? She is a woman!" Oh so this was that kind of village, the kind that kept women only to give birth to children and raise them. The kind that looked down upon women and treated them as if they were meat. Eurydite became enraged, pushing through her pain and rising onto her feet, taking out her dagger.

She released herself from the hole of the men and grabbed one, putting herself behind him and pressing the dagger to his throat.

"If any one of you move I will send him to the Underworld with regards!" The men stood back as she narrowed her eyes at them, indicating that she was as dangerous as she looked. Despite the pain surging through her head, she kept her hold on the man as the others seemed to tremble in fear.

"Ease My Lady, we mean you no harm. We thought the beast you arrived here on was a servant of Hades and sent to attack you." Eurydite sighed, seeing the honesty in the young mans eyes and dropped her guard, allowing the man to scramble free of her hold. "Tolisus thought you were under the beasts spell. Tell us, where did you get such a creature?"

"A gift from my father." Eurydite said sternly, feeling the need to not mention exactly who her father was. The young man, Zacheus, only nodded not pressing the issue further.

"Can you help us Lady? Can you slay the beast?" Another young man asked, his voice making her head hurt worse to the point she couldn't think anymore. She could only nod before feeling her feet give out.

"Catch her!" Someone shouted as she hit the ground, unable to stand. "How hard did you hit her?" She looked up, but the world was spinning to fast to keep up.

"Hard enough, but it would've knocked a normal woman out. She must be in a lot of pain." She was in horrendous pain that would make the gorgon Medusa rip out her own serpentine hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling tears for the first time come and stream down her cheeks. She was actually crying.

"Bring her to the temple for Mele to look after her." She felt a pair of strong arms lift her up and run with her as she felt her stomach churn. She had never been sick a day in her long life, it was almost too much to handle. She let the darkness take her happy to be in its embrace, but she didnt feel alone in its embrace.

"We must do something about this weakness of yours my daughter." She heard her fathers voice in the darkness and relaxed, at first she thought the other presence in her mind was that of Apollo or Persephone. "When you wake and defeat the Hydra, go to the island of Hephaestus." She didnt say anything, just let him sooth her pain for the second time. It was almost as if he cared, but she knew he only helped her because he was obligated because he felt her.

Ares was pleased with how things worked in his favor. The Hydra was the perfect test for Eurydite to prove herself to him, though she didnt know she was being tested. Mele had done a wonderful job as his servant in keeping the villagers frightened enough to spread rumors to their neighbors and so forth. The Hydra was one of his mother's little pets and somehow he had convinced her to let him use it for a while. It sought flesh, but the only thing it would get was a hunter or two, making it quite angry.

Now his Demi-Goddess was in his temple in the care of Mele, resting enough to take down the creature. He went down to her as she slept once again, only this time he came bearing gifts. Stepping out of the shadows after watching Mele tend to Eurydite for a while in the light of the torches, he was greeted by his servant.

"Is she well Mele?" The young woman looked up to the God and nodded her head. She was a plain girl, but also she was a grand-daughter of Posiedon. Her father had killed one of Ares's sons, and so Ares asked for penance in the form of the daughter. Mele had been cursed with immortality and to never see her family again.

"She is well my Lord Ares. She will be able to fight when she wakes. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" The young woman asked before standing up, her head down in respect to the God. She looked to the woman on the cot seeing a small drop of water on the brunettes cheek and she reached out to wipe it away but Ares caught her hand.

"No, that is enough, go rest. She may need you tomorrow." He said to Mele, who nodded and stood before walking into the shadows leaving the God with Eurydite. He looked down at the Demi-Goddess that he felt was worth all his trouble. He reached down and stroked the side of her face, wiping away the tear away. "You are such an inspiration for ways that I would never choose to be. Yet I cant help but to be." He began to get angry at himself for how he felt and it was so mortal of him, so human.

"So this is what the little whore has done. She has reduced you to this." Ares didnt need to turn around to know his brother was standing there watching him. "First it was pity, now it is what? Love? You have to admit, she is one of a kind, a reminder of many things."

"Hold your tongue, Brother. She has Hades in her blood, he can probably hear you." Ares said turning his head to look at Apollo, who was standing far away enough to stay out of his brothers range. "Why are you hear? I knew you had a soft spot for her, but I believe you were the ons that wanted her dead for killing your Oracle." Apollo in all his glory, strode over to Ares and shoved him out of the way.

"You cant have her Brother, she was mine the moment she was born." Apollo kneeled by Eurydite's side, grabbing her hand and holding it up to his face, the woman not stirring in her sleep. "You will not take her, not even Hades will take her."

"And how will you do that? Do you think that our Father would allow her to become a full Goddess? She is half mortal, she can still die and she is the daughter of Hades!" Ares shouted at Apollo, pulling the younger God to his feet and getting in his face. "You forget Apollo, you cannot interfere with the deeds of Hades and she is the result of one of them!" The older Brother yelled as he threw Apollo away from him, causing the younger to stand up and glare.

"What if I cursed her?" Apollo asked, not knowing that he didnt have the power to share his immortality with someone. "Then she could live."

"You say you've been watching her since she was born, but yet you haven't even realized she was cursed by her own father." Ares said causing Apollo to grow in anger, enough to make him leave the temple and bide his time. The older brother knew that Apollo would try to take her, he would have done it this very night if she wasnt protected by Hades. Apollo had followed him here and for that he would be punished.

Ares turned back to the woman on the cot, who was thankfully still asleep throughout the fight between the brothers. He had realized during the fight with Apollo that he did care very much about the Demi-Goddess, otherwise he would've let Apollo take her. It was not an option, but it may have been the excuse he needed to start a war between gods and man. As it was, the men of Argos were slowly becoming restless with the Gods reign over them. They no longer prayed to the Olympians, thinking they could become greater then the Gods themselves.

Perhaps it would be enough to bring war.

"Fight well, Eurydite." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead, the only comfort he could give her before facing a powerful beast. He stood straight before leaving, giving one last look.

Eurydite woke with the sun rising, feeling much better than she had the night before, thanks to the rest she was given. She remembered the pain she felt the night before being the worst she had ever felt so far, but she also remembered her fathers voice speaking to her about Hephaestus being able to solve that problem.

"You're awake." Eurydite heard someone say to her right and sat up, observing where she was. The owner of the voice came forward with a pear in her hand and handed it to the brunette. "I am Mele, servant of Ares and your caretaker." The young woman said as Eurydite bit into the pear, feeling her strength return. It was then that the brunette woman felt like she knew Mele from before, some unknown place. The young woman's eyes are what sparked the feeling being that they were as blue as the seas.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The Demi-Goddess asked curious of the younger woman's origins. Mele only smiled at it knowing exactly who she was.

"I will tell you everything, here take these clothes and meet me in the ritual room, there is something I would like you to see." Mele said before walking away, leaving Eurydite to change. The Demi-Goddess got off the cot and found a dark red dress laid out for her beside a wash basin.

After she cleaned herself up, Eurydite began to wander around the Temple, finding herself drawn to the rear of the building where murals lined the walls. Most of them depicted great wars fought by Ares, including the one where no one had died because Thanatos had been chained down in the Underworld making the God free death from his chains. It was also during that time when Poseidon had desecrated Athen's temple by raping the priestess, Medusa.

"Interesting isnt it? The tales of the Gods." Eurydite knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't place it as she ran her finger tips over a painted figure of Ares.

"Yes, when I was a girl there was an old man who use to tell me stories of the Gods and how they created man. How Hades was tricked by his own brother into ruling the Underworld...Talos I believe his name was." She didnt bother to look at the man standing next to her, she had no need to. It was obvious he was here to speak with her, but for what reason.

"Ah yes, Talos the gifted story teller who claimed to be a God in disguise. I remember those days, you were very small and quiet." She heard him chuckle in amusement of the memory, just as though he would never get caught up in the affairs of his brothers, this one fearless little girl tempted to overthrow the balance. Now she was grown and more powerful than he could've ever imagined,as it was he who taught her to defend herself. "My brothers, ever at war with eachother. Zeus fails to see what is happening in the world while Hades sits and waits for the opportune moment to take action. I feel that you have a bigger role in the coming wars, Eurydite, one that can tip the balance." The woman in question looked to Poseidon, feeling the weight of his words and not knowing the future would cause her to break.

"I am not fearless anymore, I fear Ares and more so I fear Apollo. I try to keep it under control, but I know Persephone has cursed me, rather than gifted me. Even now I tremble while in this temple." Eurydite admitted that she feared Ares and Apollo, causing Poseidon to feel discontent with the two brothers, who insisted on fighting. Ares would rather not fight with Apollo, but if the younger God did not yield, Eurydite will be the one to pay. It was clear to the Sea God that Ares had a great interest in Eurydite, even so that Mele had prayed to him about it. His granddaughter had witnessed the fight between the two Gods in the night.

"Of course Apollo would seek you, he does it in spite of Hades dislike for him. He is a spoiled God, though I should think Zeus pays less attention to Ares, for he is a complainer if he lost a war." He smiled to the woman, who only turned her attention back to the murals as he tried to ease her fear. "But enough of this, you have a beast to slay, do you not?" She nodded in response.

"How do you slay a Hydra?" Eurydite asked him, hoping for a little aid in her quest, but to no avail he only smiled more.

"Not with an arrow or that little dagger of yours. You will need something much stronger and the cunningness of Hades to kill it." With that said he left her presence with the wind, leaving her alone to figure it out.

**Not so much action yet, but I promise next chapter will be a really bloody chapter. Okay I know some of you are probably thinking "why are you pairing Eurydite with her cousin?" Well, I'm trying to keep it in the fashion of the Myths. Yes, I know there is a lot of incest in the myths but that is what makes them very interesting, along with several other things. **

**Anyway, I thank everyone for the reviews, and also it was pretty fun to chat with some of you about Greek Mythology (hehe). **

**Fact: I don't have any today…I put it all in the story. **


	5. Challenge

**Challenge**

Eurydite slowly crept through the forest with her bow at the ready, looking for her prey. She needed bait to draw out the hydra and to do that she needed to hunt for a stag. Then, she had to gut it and use the scent of blood to draw out the beast. It was nearly sunset, a perfect time to hunt but not a perfect time to have a complication. Her armor fit a little tight but it would prevent her from getting injured more than without it.

It was strange that none of the villagers cared to watch her go, probably fearing she wouldn't come back like the other warriors that had gone out to slay the beast. She doubted that the beast was really a threat to her, but she knew there was some god behind all of this and stalking through the forest, she felt the mischief behind it. Off in the distance she could hear the faint sounds of laughter, female laughter, making her question what exactly was it she was slaying.

Eurydite followed the sounds with an arrow cocked in her bow, ready for the creature she was prepared for. As she got deeper into the forest, the darker the forest became and the louder the laughter got. Though she noticed something strange about the laughter as she got closer. It started sounding more male, which was surprising to say the least. The sounds were drawing her in as though she were a lamb going to a lion and becoming its meal. It was almost a seductive sort of sound that the laughter made, seductive enough for her to feel entranced by the feeling in her gut. A feeling of pleasure.

Eurydite felt herself go weak, her feet moving on their own, bringing her to some unknown destination. She didnt have the will to fight back for she felt as if she were in a dream, a suspended reality. It was something she hadn't realized yet, as though she were stepping into some sort of paradox, but she was aware of the feelings she was experiencing. Before she knew what was happening she felt soft hands touching her and feminine laughter with male undertones. If she didn't know any better, which she didn't, she would've known that this wasn't right.

It wasn't until she was submerged in water when she felt her lungs crave air that she realized what was really happening. Coming to her senses, she kicked hard for the surface, coming up to see three women sitting at the edge of the deep pool of water she was in. Eurydite could almost hear her father's voice chastising her for being a fool and not realizing what was going on.

"Greetings mortal woman, come to die?" Eurydite looked at the three women in front of her, their eyes turning a bright gold color as they came together into one creature. Its voice was both male and female, hinting that it was not of this world, but of the Gods. Sensing this, the Demi-Goddess reached for her bow, but found it to be resting in the bottomless pool.

She looked at the beast; its three snake like heads hissing at her while its black scales shimmered in the moonlight. It was very muscular, being that it was mostly a serpent, it only had two legs to crawl around on. It was a very strange creature, much different from any other tales of hydras. Eurydite wasn't aware that it could form into three young and beautiful women to catch it's prey, making things a lot more interesting for her.

The creature whipped its long tail at her, nearly missing her as she dove back into the water out of the way of the hydra. This wasn't what the Demi-Goddess had in mind when she agreed to fight this creature. She was able to swim to the edge of the pool and pull herself out before the hydra laughed, snapping it's fangs at her. She wasn't at all pleased with this turn of events, but she pressed on, looking for some sort of weapon, but ultimately was left with nothing. She knew better than to cut off one of its heads, knowing that two more would grow to replace them. The problem lied with how do you really kill the creature?

She didn't have time to think about it when the three heads came together, rushing towards her with dripping fangs filled with venom. There was no way to survive the bite of a hydra, not even a God could come away without some sort of affect from it, she was sure of that. She knew that it was most likely immune to its own poison, but still, it continued to use what tools it had in its defense.

The creature was quick, its muscles rippling under its scales, tensing and coiling with every strike it tried to deal out to the Demi-Goddess. Each head going split second, one after the other, chasing the woman down rather quickly. Eurydite had to stop and catch her breath at one point, but she was unable to do so. It was too fast and she needed a way out. She was barely able to stand behind a tree for more than a minute, smelling the salt air from the ocean and her sweat. This gave her an idea but before she had time to act, the hydra had whipped its tail at her, giving her a shock. She quickly ran from the tree she hid behind, running in the direction of the sea.

She could feel the creature's hot body following her closely as she ran, hearing it break tree trunks as if they were twigs, but she ran. It was the best plan she had and probably the only plan, since she had no weapon that could kill it. Her hair whipped in the wind as she ran through the trees, dodging branches and hanging limbs, hearing the creature hiss and roar behind her as it followed her scent. She ducked as she saw a low hanging branch come up quickly, giving her a moment to hide once more.

Eurydite was able to catch her breath as she was able to hide behind the low branch, letting the hydra pass over her. She took out her dagger and pressed it to her hand, letting the sharp edge dig into her skin, drawing her dark red blood. The blood of a God. She pressed her palm to the tree, smearing her blood all over the bark, creating a false trail. She looked down at her palm before running off to another tree and doing the same. She did this as long as she could until she had made a circle in the forest, leading the Hydra into an endless path. This would buy her some time. She then ran off in the direction of the mountains, hoping to lead the creature even deeper into the mountains and away from the village. However, she was caught off guard when she heard the distinct sound of arrow fletching whizzing through the air as the Hydra screamed in pain.

"What in the Five Rivers?" Eurydite said as she turned in shock to see the Hydra fighting off a group of soldiers through the dense forest. She could hear them shouting and coaxing the beast on, making her angry. This was supposed to be her fight. "Curse them and their inconvenience!" She yelled through gritted teeth. She was not at all happy.

"Look there!" Now she was beyond unhappy, she was downright foul tempered and notched an arrow into her bow, letting it fly at the nearest man in rage. The arrow she let loose found itself embedded in the right kneecap of a red capped soldier, who could only yell out in pain and motion to his knee as the others battled the beast she was meant to kill.

"I have had it with you men always ruining my glory!" She let loose another arrow, this time finding its mark in a soldiers left shoulder. She had become suddenly arrogant and very angry. Living in the moment, she ran up to them, throwing her bow on her back before bringing out the dagger at her side. She jumped up as the Hydra tried sinking its venomous teeth into her leg, but managed to stab the creature in its eye, narrowly avoiding the second head as it came in at her head.

"What is she doing?" She heard someone say, but paid no attention as she battled the beast, poking out one eye after another, leaving it blind before cutting one of its throats. "I've never seen a woman do that before…she must be a demon!" She had been so busy fighting off the beast that she hadn't noticed the men stop what they were doing and watch her.

"Enough don't just stand there! Fight! Come on you cowardly dogs!" A young man came up from behind them, his helmet and shield at the ready with a sword of gold ready to taste blood. Eurydite hadn't paid any attention to the men as she cut the second throat, making sure not to cut the whole head off, as it would grow two more in its place. The center head was all that was left, and it seemed to be smarter than its brothers. "Attack!" The young soldier shouted as he rushed forwards with a great heave, his men following them with a great battle cry.

Eurydite stopped as the soldiers ran past her, rushing up on the large wounded creature with all their might, using shields to avoid its deathly fangs. She could only watch, finding her anger and glory gone for the moment. There was no shock, just the feeling of being dumbfounded by these incredibly unintelligent men. She began to wonder if women lead wars, there would be better outcomes, smarter ones at least.

Instead of helping them, she could only watch as the piled up on the creature, stabbing it to death with yells of triumph. Why kingdoms rely on men like these to fight their battles was beyond her and whether it was her reasoning or some inbred sense, she felt the action of her thoughts go against one another. Of course, these men were just bodies at a king's disposal. Poor wretched souls, only giving their lives to be ferried across the Acheron all for a selfish man. Mortals could never do things for themselves and she found herself pitying them for a second, then she felt disgusted with herself for thinking that way. Perhaps she was more like her father than she thought and this thought caused her to gag.

"Good work men! The creature is dead; let us feast on its flesh." She heard the leader say which caused her to come to her senses. That was probably not a good idea.

"Wait!" She yelled out, causing the men to stop what they were doing. "Do you not know what that is?" One of the men, who was getting ready to cut into the dead beast stopped with a look of horror as the flesh started to boil and sizzle.

"Get back! It's poisoned!" One of them said as the flesh began to burn away with an acid stench. Eurydite ran up to him and grabbed him by the back of his armor, pulling him off the dead beast before it could do any damage.

"Thank you Lady, your service has not gone unwanted, we are indebted to you." The leader came up to her, removing his helmet to reveal blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was rather handsome, almost as if he was a prince, but she didn't say anything. "This creature has been terrorizing us all night. We are on our way home to Argos and stopped for the night." She still said nothing, thus causing him to shift his weight from one foot to another as if he was trying to figure out if she was pleased or not. "Are you not…."

"No, I am not pleased. You came in and stole my hunt." Eurydite said angrily, poking him in the chest causing him to look down at where the tip of her finger met his golden breastplate. "I was tracking that beast all morning and now I will get no gold!" He guffawed, shifting his weight again and then looked up at her angry expression.

"I am truly sorry My Lady. I will pay you whatever gold you were promised and then some." He said, giving her a truthful look with his beautiful blue eyes. "If you come with me to Argos." She knew there was some kind of catch. He just looked at her with those eyes, reading deep into her dark soul. She only glared back before removing her finger and crossing her arms.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Eurydite glared at him with a doubtful gaze. It was too good to be true. "I doubt you can pay me with a soldier's pay." She shifted her weight onto her right foot leaving the left slightly in front as she leaned on it. "I really doubt it." The young man could only chuckle as he looked down at his feet, and then looked back up at her with a smirk.

"I suppose you're right, a soldier's pay can't afford you. However, I am not just a soldier. I am Acrisius, Prince of Argos. I have a hundred ships at my command and three hundred legions at my disposal. So, My Lady, name your price and you shall have it." He said holding out both his arms to show just how great he was, which really didn't impress her. She had only one thing in mind to help her in this situation. Gold really wasn't an option at this point, but a ship with men under her command might help.

"Well, My Prince, I am Eurydite of Thasos." She bowed mockingly to him, but he only laughed and held out his hand to her.

"Please, Eurydite, I know someone of great power when I see them and you are no exception. Now, name your price and you shall have it." She had this feeling he was trying to court her, which would not go over well with Apollo and no doubt Ares was going to challenge this man if he was still after her. "There must be something you want or need, is there not?"

"A ship with loyal men who do not fear the Gods." This demand earned her a questioning look from the young prince, giving her reason to believe her doubt did not go unfounded. "See, you can't do such a thing. Even princes can't give a woman everything."

"I didn't say that My Lady. I will give you what you wish, even let you hand pick the men, but you must come to Argos." Acrisius said, almost pleading with her as if he had a trick up his sleeve. She hesitated for a moment, thinking it through, feeling that she could afford the time in order to do what was needed to get to Hephaestus.

"Very well. I will go with you to Argos." She said, earning a pleased smile from the young prince. She felt like she had crossed paths with a snake that moment, a deadly snake. A snake that would most likely whisper things in her ears and make her go against everything she was.

"Well then, My Lady, come with me. We have a long way to go." Acrisius held out his arm to her, allowing her to grab it and walk beside him. The pair walked off together with the rest of his men following him through the forest.

Ares watched as the object of his desire walked away with another man, a prince at that. One he had come to like over the years for his battle strategies and numerous wins and this caused the God of War to become very upset. He had not foreseen this outcome to his plight and it was insufferable. How could a prince win out in this battle? A prince?

A mortal prince!

The thought enraged him, causing him to abandon his reserve after the soldiers had left and nearly knock the whole forest down in anger. It was all for nothing and he couldn't see what she saw in the prince. To make matters worse, he could feel his brother gloat with pride all the way from Olympus. That alone caused him to march up to Olympus and have a chat with his dear mother. He stopped after realizing he was acting like a spoiled brat and reclaimed his reserve. He was a God. He could kill with the wave of his hand and no one would stop him, so why was he acting this way over a woman?

"Not just any woman." He said quietly to himself before fading out. When he got to his home on Olympus, he smiled to himself. Perhaps it was time for a different strategy. Perhaps, in the game of love, such matters should be consulted with care. "Eros!" Ares was just brave enough to consult on his son rather than his ex-lover, who was a very jealous woman at times, though she seemed to like Eurydite.

"You called, Father?" The blonde headed God fazed in, rather bored with the situation already. He was not a fan of his father, not since Eros had no love for war.

"How do I win the heart of Eurydite?" Ares asked, pouring himself a goblet of wine, not uncommon for a God to do so. Eros stayed silent, not wanting to answer, but this only made the God of War angry. Eros was still young, still a boy in the eyes of his father and one that Ares was ashamed of. "Answer me."

"You can't, if Hades finds out you are after her, he will stop at nothing to keep you away from her." Eros said, flinching as Ares turned to him, taking a sip of wine. A bit of spite in his eyes and pity.

"I do not care about what Hades will do, I want Eurydite." The God of War raised his voice a little, causing his son to flinch even more. Eros was afraid of his father, even though Ares was a very vengeful god and would kill any who harmed his children. There was a little compassion in his father's eyes as the God calmed himself down. "Have I ever given you reason to fear me, Son?" He reached out and put a hand on the back of his son's neck, bringing the young God closer.

"No Father. You have always taken care of us." Eros didn't know what to think when Ares kissed him on his forehead. It was an act of love he had never gotten from his father, being the child of love and that of Ares' shame. The young God was seen as weak in his father's eyes and it only made him doubt.

"Then make it happen and I will be proud. Just one of your arrows can make her weak enough, but do not let her gaze on that prince." Eros nodded as Ares kissed him on the brow once more before letting the young god go. "I will have her Hades." He said bringing the goblet to his lips again and drinking before slamming it to the ground with a yell of frustration and male bravado. A challenge to Hades.

**I am so sorry I've been unable to update due to work and other things. One of those things is a book series I'm working on and trying to get published. I am glad that everyone is hanging on, even though Im pretty sure some of you have left…that's okay. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **


	6. Oceanus

**Oceanus**

The smell of the sea was something Eurydite had known all of her life and would probably know for the rest of her immortal life, even though she was not likely to die anytime soon. The ship rocked with the waves making some of the soldiers aboard seasick, but not Acrisius. The prince stared at her as she sat by the railing looking out at the setting sun. It was beautiful and he thought the same about her, which she detested. She hadn't bothered to say another word to him as they traveled and would most likely not say anything until they reached Argos.

"Watch where you're going boy!" The gruff voice of a sailor said as a young man skittered past him with a bucket of fresh water. "You will cause someone to go overboard if you aren't careful!" The dark haired boy nodded before nervously walking in Eurydite's direction. He was young, only thirteen or fourteen, not even old enough to wield a sword and yet he was here serving water to men who treated him poorly. She thought he was brave for even being here.

"You! Come here." Eurydite spoke out to him causing him to stop and look at her then point to himself. Acrisius noticed this from where he sat sharpening his sword with a whetstone and raised an eyebrow at her tone of command. She was indeed something else. She commanded like she was royalty, yet fought like a warrior Goddess. What could she not do?

"Me, My Lady?" The boy asked her, but she nodded and waved him over. He approached nervously, fearing she would insult him like the others did, but she did no such thing. She patted the empty space next to her on the crate for him to sit and he did so, almost dropping the bucket of water.

"Rogos! Bring me two apples!" She commanded a soldier, who pulled two apples from his satchel and threw them to her. Eurydite caught both of them and held one out to the boy, who nervously took the Apple from her. "Did you know that apples are a gift of knowledge? It is said that Demeter gifted the Apple to one man so that he may live on the knowledge of harvesting crops and when he did all life flourished about the world. That is until her daughter Kore had been forced into the underworld where she became Persephone." Eurydite said to the boy before taking a bite of the Apple. "The Gods have no fear of us. They can take away everything we have with a wave of the hand, but they can not take away our courage and bravery." She smiled at the boy as the sun set behind the horizon, casting a red glow across the sea. She felt she had to give this boy some courage in order for him to survive the oncoming tide.

"I've heard stories about you My Lady. You fought a hydra all by yourself and you know things that mortals do not, are you a goddess?" He asked, his voice stuttering as she gazed out at the sea. The first stars were appearing in the night, Nyx was slowly making her journey. Eurydite could only laugh.

"No, I am no Goddess. A cursed one, yes." It was the truth and a lie. She couldn't tell him the full truth, that would only give away her motives. "What is your name?" She asked taking another bite of her Apple, he did the same, chewing and swallowing before answering her.

"Draco, My Lady." The boy said and Eurydite smiled. She motioned to his sword. It was small and very blunt, unable to really do any damage.

"Do you know how to use that?" She asked Draco, but the boy nodded as Acrisius strode up to them. Draco seemed to stiffen as the older man gazed down on him, his eyes mocking the poor boy. Eurydite saw this and Draco stood up nervously, but she placed a hand on his forearm, offering comfort.

"The boy is an orphan, he is here to serve wine and clean up after my men. He only has a sword because its hard to replace a servant boy like him if we were to be attacked by the Gods." Eurydite said nothing as the proud prince went on, putting Draco to shame. The boy shook as he had his back turned towards Arlcrisius, only because he had to hide his tears of anger. The dark haired woman gently squeezed the boys arm giving him courage as the prince went on. "You see Eurydite, that is all orphans are good for. This one cant fight, so he is useless to the legion except for emptying buckets of waste." Acrisius chuckled and the daughter of Hades felt Draco tense up and clench his fists.

"If he is useless to you My Prince, then why do you have him?" The woman spoke with harshness, causing Draco to tense up even more. She stood up and faced the Prince with a fierceness in her eyes that he had only seen in a wolf. "Why not throw him to the sharks if he is useless? Or better yet, sacrifice him to the Gods. I am sure they can find better use with his body." She said sternly. She felt the unjustness of this prince as an insult to her. Be it something deep within her that genuinely cared about the well being of the boy, or just the way the prince was so prideful, it stirred her anger and so she fought.

"You care about the boy?" Acrisius asked but she did not answer him, her angry grey eyes did the talking and the prince suddenly felt uncomfortable in her presence. She was dark and it was just as scary as it was enchanting to him.

"If he is so useless Acrisius of Argos, then I will make use of him. He will serve me from now on as partial payment of your debt." She was unaware of everyone onboard staring at her, but she really didnt care. She was using her inner strength to command. Her inner Goddess. Acrisius stared at her in shock and then realized what she was, more so who she was. Her inner fire told him everything he needed to know and that was when a plan began to take form in his mind.

"Done. You can have the boy, but I wish to speak with you once everyone is asleep." The prince said nothing more and turned to leave. Eurydite closed her eyes and let out a sigh before turning to Draco, who had tears in his eyes.

"You do not need to worry, I will take care of you." She squeezed his arm gently in reassurance before walking off to calm her temper.

Eurydite found herself at the bow of the ship, watching the moon rise in the east in all its full glory. She was angry at Acrisius for treating his men the way he did. Surely he would come to realize his mistake sooner or later if he were to rule his country wisely. That she couldn't foretell, but at least she knew that it was right to think that way. She knew Acrisius still had much to learn and perhaps she could guide him in the right direction over time to become a wise leader, but he had to learn to abandon his arrogance. She thought on this as she gazed at the moon and stars, seeing their beauty on the seas was different than on land. There seemed to be twice as many only because of the waters reflection and she felt more or less grateful to the Gods that hadnt tried to kill her in the last few months.

"What a beautiful night. Its a shame that you have to enjoy it alone." Acrisius said walking up behind her after everyone had fallen asleep. She ignored him, still gazing at the night one the sea. She didnt want to talk to him. "I think I have figured you out Eurydite." The woman in question sighed, turning around to face the prince, a scowl on her face.

"What is it you've figured out? I've already told you who I was." Eurydite spoke with sternness that made him chuckle and shake his head before stepping closer to her.

"Which God sired you?" He made one step closer, growing bold enough to get in her space and to cause conflict. "Was it Zeus?"

"No." the Demi-goddess answered assuredly and without hesitation.

"Apollo?" Acrisius guessed and her face remained unchanged, indicating nothing to him. She wouldn't tell him. "Poseidon? Ares?" Still she remained silent, begging him to continue. "Morpheus? Hermes? Which one?"

"You can name every God, but you will never know which one and if you do figure it out, you will wish you had not." Her tone was serious, as was her warning. It was meant to be such a warning for him not to press the matter anymore and if he chose to press forward with it, he would be passing into dangerous territory that would possibly cost him his very soul. "You are very arrogant Prince, thinking that you can trap me in your schemes of war. I fight for no one and if I choose a side, you will be the first to know on any account. Do not expect me to embrace you as a leader until you learn humility." She said it as though she knew what the future was and this perplexed him.

"How do you know these things?" Acrisius asked her slightly taken aback by her confession and view of himself. "You speak like a Goddess, like Athena herself." She almost laughed at him while he stood there utterly confused.

"I've been to all of Greece and have seen many kingdoms fall because of arrogance and vanity. Twice I have seen a king die because of his arrogance and leave his throne to his enemies. Is that how you want to live and die?" She spoke harshly and wisely to him, trying to get him to see, but she knew she wouldn't get through. He was a man and men did not listen to women. Her gender was the lesser one and she knew this, even if she was the daughter of a God. She still held no power over the decisions of man. Acrisius seemed to take what she said in account as he looked down at his feet, her own look not leaving her face.

"You truly are a Demi-Goddess. Tell me how to rule justly and I will listen to your wisdom." The prince said raising his eyes to meet her stern grey ones. The brunette nodded before turning to gaze out to the sea once more, but she could hear Acrisius getting closer to her, the aura of lust about him.

"If you value your life at all, I wouldn't lay a finger on me." She said in warning, but he didnt listen. Instead of heading that warning, he pressed himself up against her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"I do not fear the Gods and I do not fear you." He whispered in her ear before grabbing a handful of her hair, but it didnt hurt her, it had only made her angry. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to let her go as she pulled out her dagger before facing him. She pressed the cool metal of her dagger up against his throat with red violence in her eyes and it was then he began to fear her. Only Hades had red eyes and the only time he had seen Hades was when the God had come to take his mother away as payment for his Father's misdeeds against the God.

"It isnt the Gods that you should fear. I have compassion and fear, but I will not let a man take advantage of me." Eurydite was enraged and did not know if it was her own or if it came from somewhere else, but she was clear on her intent to kill should he try to take her again. She could honestly say she did not like the prince with every fiber of her being, but in order to get what she needed, she had to become allies with him. "Do not do it again." She said letting him go and he fell to the deck, gathering his thoughts as she walked away from him. She could see him visibly shaking in fear and she felt triumphant.

There had been a change in plans and Ares was pleased with this. Eros had gone to Eurydite to do what Ares had said, but was unable to when the Demi-Goddess had put fear into the prince that made him collapse on the deck of the ship. This news had pleased Ares enough to actually go down to his woman. He stood there on the ship shrouded in a black cloak, gazing out at the sea. For a man with a hundred ships at his command, Acrisius had only taken three with him. His arrogance would cause him to underestimate his enemies and this made Ares second guess the mortal prince of Greece. He heard Eurydite's footsteps approach from behind him as he stood on the back of the ship. She was angry and frustrated, pacing back and forth once she got there, not noticing him. He could understand this, he too had feelings that were mostly of want and anger.

"How could I be so stupid? Its all his fault, all of it and if I had been a little smarter than this I wouldn't be here with this arrogant, lustful pompous ass of a prince!" She almost yelled out and Ares couldn't help himself from chuckling out loud which caused her to stop pacing. "Oh! I am sorry for interrupting your peace, I will go somewhere else if I am disturbing you." She said a little sheepishly having not realized he was there in the first place. He could only smile and turn around to face her.

"No, you were not bothering me. Quite the opposite in fact." He said removing his hood to reveal his face to her, to which she did not recognize and this was good. "Acrisius has been on my good side for years, but as of late he has been on my less favorable side. His arrogance will cause him to loose battles and I dont think I will help him with any more." He said, with a smirk before walking up d to her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, seeing his features in the moonlight but couldn't place the prices together in her mind. He was very handsome, she gave him that, better looking than Acrisius. She held no interest in men because there were none who could be with her. There were men who wanted her, Gods even, but she feared she was too much for any man.

"We have met on several occasions, but I am afraid to say that most of the time you were either asleep or wounded and asleep." The God of War said and Eurydite's eyes widened. She knew who she was speaking to now and her mind just stopped. Her thoughts came to a halt and she stood there unmoving. "Eurydite!" Ares said loudly causing the Demi-Goddess to come to her senses.

"Ares." She said barely above a whisper, finding herself unafraid of him. It was strange, she use to fear seeing him, only because of what he would do to her. Here he was, standing in front of her in the moonlight, on a ship with an arrogant prince who tried to take advantage of her, yet she didn't fear him. "Why? Why do you come to me?"

"You need me."

**Well, after this arrogantly arrogant chapter full of arrogant men…yeah I think this is pretty much summed up in one word. Although I do enjoy the contest going on between three men now…well two Gods and a man over Eurydite, I think we can all assume that this may end badly. Well, if any of you read a little of Unknown: Age of Perseus, you pretty much know where this is going. I really don't even know why I am writing both stories at once…I don't think it really matters at this point. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Fact: I don't have one for you this chapter. Sorry.**


	7. Tempus Vernumn

**Tempus Vernumn**

"I need you? Why would I need you?" Eurydite felt challenged and it bothered her greatly that he assumed she needed him. He, Ares the God of War and Violence, thought she needed his help. She was taken aback by this and as he got closer she stood her ground. God or not, she would not show weakness or fear.

"You just need me. You know what is coming Eurydite. How are you going to find an island that cant be found without the help of a god who is willing to help." Ares had gotten close enough to touch her and he did. He moved a stray lock of her hair out of her tired eyes. "All I ask in return is to spend a few moments with you once a month." He said with a coy smile on his lips and she had no other choice. He could see the debate in her eyes along with the calculation and deep thought that caused her silence.

"If I were to allow you a few moments, will you ask more of me?" She silently asked, realizing that he was a God and that he really didnt have to ask anything of her, he could demand it, but he wasnt demanding. Of course, there was fair payment, but he was asking and what he was asking for was very simple. He wasnt asking for her servitude or for her very life, he was asking to be in her company for moments at a time. This very concept both frightened her and confused her to the point she didnt know how to answer. Worst of all she felt she couldn't answer him without thinking about it for a while.

"No, this is all I ask." Ares could see the conflict in her eyes and he was never this merciful or compassionate towards anyone, he was normally volatile and dangerous, like a spoiled child. He supposed it was just her presence that had made him see reason, unlike with Aphrodite who spiked a lust so great in him he found himself wanting the Goddess like she was a drug. He had become addicted to the Goddess of Love and when Eurydite was born she spiked an interest in more than just himself. Apollo had taken up interest and so did Zeus to a point, but it was mainly because she was the result of Hades' curiosity, something that Zeus had never imagined. "You do not have to decide now. I can see you like to do things on your own, but you are still human. You will need help and I am offering it to you." He traced her jaw with his fingers, feeling her smooth skin and she closed her eyes feeling that odd desire once again. "When you decide all you need to do is pray to me and I will hear you." She felt his lips get closer to her ear. "Be wary of the Prince." He whispered before gently kissing her on the cheek.

When she opened her eyes he was no longer before her, but his scent lingered letting her know that it was no figment of her imagination. It was the smell of spice and leather, something she had imagined he would smell like, but she shook it all away. She could not allow herself to fall for a God, especially one that was always at odds with Hades.

Eurydite couldn't think anymore, she was exhausted and soon she would be in Argos. She was glad that she had been given time to think about Ares' offer, but soon she would have to either refuse or accept and she didnt know what he would do if she refused him. She was cursed already, what was the worst he could do? She would wait until after she got her ship before deciding on his offer, but for now she would just retire.

Artemis was not happy with her brother. He had acted stupidly over a woman and lost to Ares. Although she adored her twin, she had often been at wits end with his behavior. She had no children, the creatures of the forest were her children, but her brother had several and it caused tension between the twins. Ares was no better, but it was all Aphrodite's fault for letting Ares discover sexual lust and for that her older brother had changed. He was no longer driven by bloodlust, but desire and his children were part of his drive. Apollo had many consorts that he loved and left, most were women, a handful were men. This disgusted her. Her twin was more like her father than Ares and because of this she had a bond with her older brother that most of her sisters couldn't understand. She and Athena were both capable and wise, but they did not get along. Athena would go to war with Ares, but they would always disagree with strategies and then become against each other.

Apollo would always stand back and watch, even scheme against Ares, sometimes siding with Athena to get what he wanted. Most of the time Apollo would try to win Artemis over, but she would stick Ares. Right now, was one of those times. He had barged into her home, scaring her animals and causing a ruckus all because Ares had gone down to Eurydite.

"Must you come in like this? I am trying to get some peace from you and your stupid fight with Ares." Apollo sat down in the chair opposite of her, his dark head of hair disheveled from being with his current lover. "You claim to love the poor girl yet you have me shoot her because she killed your Oracle and then you fight over her with Ares who wants nothing to do with you. Who's winning this fight?" The Goddess ran a hand through her dark hair, sighing. He would never give it a rest and she knew why. He was always in Ares' shadow.

"Eurydite was promised to me when she was born. Father said she was, yet Ares has the upper hand." Apollo said, but he had forgotten the agreement that was made in full. Artemis hadn't and she knew better. Eurydite had been a source of debate for a long time amongst the Olympians and unknown to Hades, who was assumed to not show any care to his daughter. They didnt know whether to take her or kill her and now it was to late to carry out the sentence on her life.

"Brother, you know her fate is no longer yours to control, not since Hades has claimed her. That is a battle you will not win." Artemis sighed standing up to gaze at her beloved Moon, feeling so lonely. Once long ago, she had loved a man so deeply, but Apollo tricked her into killing him because of his jealousy. She did not love her brother like that. Her immortal heart had only belonged to one person and he ws dead. "I can not side with you Apollo. This contest you have with Ares will get Eurydite killed and I will not stand for it. I am not cruel like you want me to be, not since Orion. You are my brother and I love you, but Ares is my brother too." She turned to face him, sadness in her eyes as Orion's face lingered in her mind and the terrible feeling of when she realized she had killed him.

"Artemis...I.." Apollo stood up, reaching out to her but she narrowed her eyes at him before pointing at the door.

"Get out." She said with sadness filing her voice. She couldn't allow another person to die because of Apollo's jealousy, even if it meant giving Eurydite a fighting chance. She needed to speak with Ares so she could know what he felt about the woman. He clearly seemed to truly care for Eurydite to the point where he would visit her at night when she slept. This was different for him, he had no lust for her and that spoke to Artemis.

"Athena will side with me, so will Father." Apollo said before leaving but Artemis was to caught up in her thoughts to care. She knew Apollo would have the family in disarray in no time and it was foolish. He would cause more hatred between Hades and Zeus. There was only one way to stop this.

"Melinoe!" The Goddess of the Hunt called upon the ghoulish daughter of Hades and Persephone, only to warn Hades of this plot. The terrifying Goddess came instantly, hearing the desperation in Artemis' voice.

"Artemis?" Melinoe asked with her white hair flowing down her shoulders and seeing the plight in Artemis' eyes, she instantly knew exactly what this concerned.

"You must go to the Underworld and tell Hades exactly what I am about to tell you." Artemis began to speak and Melinoe listened as the older Goddess explained what was going on with her family. "You must tell him."

"He will listen to me Artemis, he has never ignored me." Melinoe said before traveling to the Underworld to deliver the message to her father. No doubt he would listen to her words, especially when it concerned Eurydite.

Upon entering the Underworld, Melinoe was greeted by Cerberus, who was not pleased to see her. The three headed dog was as large as a horse and he guarded the entrance to her father's favorite level of Tartarus. Sometimes he would make his way to the upper layers to seek out Hades, but that was only if something had happened that required the Gods attention.

Cerberus barked, causing Melinoe to hiss at the demon dog, like her sacred animal the cat. She had never liked the demon and probably never would since they had never been in good standings with one another. She left it alone though, pressing forward into her former home to find Hades. The screams of the damned ecoed through the caverns, almost enhancing them. She enjoyed the sounds of mortals when they were alive and afraid, but these were just that, souls. They probably had no idea where they were.

"Father?" She called out when she entered the large room that he could normally be found in, but he was not there. She couldn't possibly go search through the entire Underworld to him, it was just to great, so she waited. She didnt have to wait long before she saw him come up from the first layer, pitchfork in hand and melancholy as usual.

"Melinoe." He greeted her and she kneeled before him, something he had never taught her, but it was habit for her. Persephone had been strict on her, only because it was Zagreus that the wife of Hades favored over her daughter.

"I bring you news from Artemis. There is war brewing between the Olympians over Eurydite's fate. Apollo is stirring discord between himself and Ares over her and Artemis is afraid that Zeus will try to resolve he matter should it get out of hand." Melinoe relayed the information to Hades, who strode to his throne and sat upon it. He looked down to his eldest daughter, seeing her change as the sun rose. Her white hair began to change to its normal color and her eyes became grey instead of dark.

"Interesting." Was the only word Hades spoke and Melinoe instantly knew what he was thinking of. Eurydite was not only his daughter, but a tool, one that he had never thought to have. Nonetheless, she was a easily guided tool that was also trouble to his brother.

Eurydite sat eating an Apple while watching Draco try to fight. No one was teaching him, so she took it upon herself to give him a lesson and it would help to pass the time as they neared Argos. The boy had his right foot forward which made him lunge awkwardly with the sword that was not gripped properly either. In truth, Draco needed a lot of refining and she was no expert with the sword.

"Left foot forward, boy!" A soldier that everyone called the Beast called out to Draco. The man was battle hardened, buff and built to withstand, but he was getting older. "Grip your sword! Now Lunge!" Beast yelled with enthusiasm as Draco did what he was told and he did it better, but still clumsily. Eurydite couldn't help but laugh at Draco's clumsiness and in a way she found him quite valiant. "Good Boy! The Lady and I may make a soldier out of you yet." Beast went up to Draco and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and preceded to teach him further. "Now Boy, the sword is an extension of your arm, you must be like water with it. Fluid." Draco nodded and swung the blunt sword around causing the Demi-goddess to feel a little joy as Beast walked over to her.

"He will be a fine soldier before long. He is very brave and honorable." She said to the tall man as he came up to stand next to her. She handed him an Apple, a fruit she loved and he took it eagerly.

"I have never seen a coward win a war, My Lady. He certainly has potential, if anything he has a brave heart." Beast said with a gruff voice as Draco kept swinging his sword and working on strengthening his arms. In the background rocky cliffs lined the shores as they approached Argos, a city of protection. Eurydite doubted she would be excepted there knowing that Argos was known for its rebellion against the Gods. She brushed the worry away and began to look forward to sailing the seas to find Kano. "Ah, home. Welcome to Argos, My Lady." Eurydite had never been to Argos before and found herself impressed with its beauty, but somewhat still wary of its people. She could only wait and see what the city had to offer and with its King being elderly, it was sure to fall in the hands of Acrisius soon.

Eurydite looked at Draco, who had put away his sword before docking in the harbor. She expected a fair amount of people to be gathered there to praise Acrisius in his victory, but she would most likely be unnoticed. It didnt matter to her, she would rather stay unnoticed.

Once docked, Eurydite found she was wrong when none of the people were eager to see them. Instead of joyous faces, there were faces of starving women and children lining the streets as she was led to the palace with Draco at her side. Beast was behind her, making sure no one would touch her, but it didnt matter. Her heart ached for the little girl that clung to her mothers dress with dirt and sweat on her face. How could this happen? What kind of king ruled like this?

"Give me an Apple." She said to Beast, who didnt ask what for, but did as he was told. "I will follow, there is something I need to do." She said to Beast and motioned for Draco to follow her and he did as she walked out of the crowd she was with.

Eurydite walked through the markets, finding nothing but rotting food and miserable people that should be taken care of. She picked up a pear from a vendor and bit into it, tasting the rotten filth before spitting it out. She looked at the people who were hiding behind their wares and goods, afraid that she may yell at them. Argos was supposed to be a great city with nobility, but here she was seeing its true state. It was beyond poor.

"Rotten food does not make happy citizens. No doubt the King refuses to feed his people and even the Gods would frown upon this." She said as an old man stepped out from behind a pillar, a staff in hand with worn down clothes. He was a beggar, one she knew had stories to tell.

"We pray to the Gods for help, but it is the King who rebels against them. They punish us because of his pride, Lady." He said walking up to her, his white beard full of grime and his smell was that of human waste. She had to keep her resolve so she would not offend him, or the others. Draco stood back a little ways as to not disrupt Eurydite's business. "He sends soldiers to fight a war he will not win and because of this his people are dying, more and more of us every day. I can see your justness in your eyes and I pray to whatever God sent you to save us." The man began to get on his knees, causing Eurydite's eyes to widen. "You are a Demi-goddess, I have seen your eyes before and I know which they belong to, so I beg of you." The old man looked up at her, his eyes desperate and pleading as the others came out from their hiding spots, doing the same. "Save us."

Eurydite looked all around her, seeing men, women, and children looking at her with hope in their eyes. Why was she their savior when she was the daughter of Hades, the daughter of the Underworld? How could she save them when they knew not who she was? Glancing around she saw a shadow in the crowd, grey eyes like her own, lonely and cold. Grey eyes that were also calculating and full of pride, the eyes of Hades.

**Interesting turn of events right? Sorry this chapter may be a little short but I am writing this on a cell phone. Its kinda hard to do that. **

**Thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys and I just want to say that Eurydite is only the beginning of this series, there are several characters that will continue her story long after she is gone. **

**Fact: Apollo was not just into women, he had a few male lovers as well. He had twice as many children as Ares and possibly Zeus. He also had a desire for his twin Artemis who remained a virgin Goddess even after he tricked her into killing Orion by challenging her to an archery match. He was not the whimsical God that he looks like, but a jealous one that also has no problem with killing innocent children. **

**And I thought Ares was messed up. **


	8. Autumnus

**Autumnus**

Eurydite had run away from the market in such haste Draco had lost her somewhere in between the well and the square. She had not expected it, but she had seen her father there amongst the people and it frightened her that he had some pride in his eyes. She did not know what he wanted from her, aside from his own plans or what he needed her to do for his own gain, but it was genuine. She ran until she was lost and she didnt care if Acrisius had come looking for her or anyone else for that matter, she ran. Her life had been nothing but questions or commands of go here and go there, sometimes it was do this. Never had she been in control of her own life and suddenly, she wanted answers.

Eurydite had never asked.

It wasnt that he wouldn't answer her, he would if she did ask, but she had always fought him. As troublesome as she was, she would always end up doing what he asked and that gave her power. Whether she knew it or not, she grew in power by her own actions in doing as she was asked to do. Everything he asked of her, it was for his benefit, at least that's what he led her to believe. In truth, he was biding his time for his own way, but he had to make his daughters strong. Melinoe had finally learned her path, even if he had sometimes been cold to her, but his daughters were his weapons.

It was time he had a long talk with his youngest child and so he waited for her to find him in an abandoned home above Argos. He had baited her in the market, showing his face in disguise and he knew she would come here, after all he knew her. It wasnt long before she had come running in out of breath and with tears rolling down her face, the look of unfairness in her eyes. Yet he sat there in the shadows as she broke down into sobs. His wife had done a horrible thing to Eurydite and she would pay for it.

"What do you want from me?" She cried out sinking to her knees. She had yet to know he was there, but she didnt care, she was in a complete mess. She had curled up with her elbows resting on the floor and her hands covering her head. She didnt realize how good it felt to let it all go until gentle hands grabbed her forearms, prying them away from her head. This had caused her to look up.

"Gods are selfish beings, Eurydite. We can be cruel, unjust, and uncaring, but we are also compassionate." Hades slowly pulled her up, making her stand on her feet and as she looked up at him, he was able to wipe away her tears. "It is time we spoke with one another so that you may understand." Hades said as he released her from his grasp. She hadnt expected him to be so gentle towards her and this confused her, he could see it in her eyes. She didnt say anything as he guided her to sit out of sight from prying eyes, away from the city's numerous beings.

"You remind me of a time long ago when I did what was right and when I was powerful because I was compassionate and wise." There was a wise tone to his voice laced with something she could not identify, but it was the look in his eyes that made her realize that he wasnt the God that most feared. He wanted what other Gods had, but knew it wasnt worth having and this was a side of him no one saw. "You are me when I was everything I am not now." It was then she understood. Everything had come together in that one sentence, as complex as it was, she was able to understand it and her eyes lit up as if she finally found an answer.

"You didnt care, you're not supposed to care. Why do you?" She asked him, trying to answer the riddles of her life. She was full of questions and always had been; her life had been that confusing, but she wasnt ashamed of it. No, he thought, she is to strong to be ashamed and he made her this way. Now she would be strong enough to lead armies against he foes and possibly the Olympians.

"I do not regret any decision I make, Eurydite. You are possibly one of the few good things that have happened and I am not afraid to admit it." Hades was uncharacteristic in this moment and it almost scared her that he admitted that. It was strange to hear the words come from his mouth, as if he had grown two more heads like Cerberus, but he spoke the truth to her.

"To hear you of all Gods speak those words, is almost like a trick of the mind that a man could not even comprehend. Yet, it is not for us mortals to comprehend anything a God says. We only do as we are told." She said in a tone of defiance, yet she backed off, feeling that he was indeed honest. She would know, she was part of him and if that wasnt an indication, the fact that he was standing before her holding a conversation was. "I do not like the Olympians, they do not understand mortals and think that we should devote ourselves to them." She said shifting in the chair and looking down at her hands. Hades walked up to her and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"You are not mortal, Eurydite. You are my daughter and you will never be mortal, but you and I understand them more." He dropped his hand and she kept her gaze on him, seeing the wise side of him that were myths to the ears of men. She respected him more with this knowledge and knew then that he would always be on her side, even when she would cause trouble. "You see the city suffering and so they will turn against the king. It hurts you doesn't it?" She closed her eyes in a silent answer to his question. He wasnt Zeus, He couldn't just appear to these foolish mortals and command that they feed their own, it did not work like that. He was hated and feared, looked upon as dark and impure, evil. In the long run, he knew this would cause a rebellion against the Olympians so big that it would be the beginning of his rise to power.

Eurydite had nothing to say to her father's words and rightly so, even if she could voice them. It was just as it was. All she could do is sit there in his presence and think about what he had told her, even though it was deep down inside hat she felt her fighting was all for nothing. Hades spoke the truth, she was him, at least a version of him that he could never be and this made her act all the more on her decision.

"What is it that Hephaestus has for me?" She asked Hades, seeing as though she needed an answer he told her.

"A weapon." He said with the corner of his mouth turning slightly upwards at this in amusement before he turned away from her. "It should be very useful to you with your skill." Hades didnt turn to look back at her with a smirk on his face before disappearing entirely, going back to his domain. She sat there a moment longer before Draco came running in, panting and with his hands on his knees.

"Eurydite! Are you alright?" The boy asked catching his breath as Eurydite stood from the chair and walked past him with an empty look on her face. "Eurydite?" She didnt say anything at his plea, just kept walking towards the palace where Acrisius was no doubt pleading his case of victory to his father.

"Draco, take me to the king. There is something wish to discus with him alone." She said coldly, oddly the talk with her father gave her strength and a will to make things right, even if it meant going up against Zeus. Draco didnt need to ask to know something had changed in her and he knew she was cold, but this was a different coldness.

Acrisius stood before the King of Argos, Abas the Great. He was great, but also ailing and greedy, a fact that his son greatly despised. Before he could rightly say his subjects adored him, but now they slandered his name in disgust because he had no respect for the Gods and was trying to become a god himself. He had spent most of his life sending great warriors after legends and rumors of immortality, none of them ever coming back. He had sent off his youngest son after Ambrosia, the so called food of the Gods, but the brave man had never returned and Abas had not wanted to lose another son.

Abas sat on his throne, hunched over and feeble looking as his son explained to him of his journey to the base of Mt. Olympus. A journey of wasted time, for the Gods had defeated him in one hour, killing most of his men. This fact had greatly angered Abas and the ailing King stewed in his anger as his council stood beside their prince. The white haired man was ashamed of his son.

"You mean to tell me that you went to Mt. Olympus with nearly a thousand soldiers and only three hundred have returned! Have you lost your dim-witted mind upon the battlefield?" Abas stood, yelling at his son with a hoarse voice, years of anger behind it. "You were supposed to weaken them! How could you return?" The king in his golden armor took his sword from his hip and swung it at the Prince who was not but five feet in front of him, catching the man across the face with the tip of the sword. Acrisius threw himself back upon feeling the sting of his fathers blade, reaching up with his hand to feel the blood dripping down from the top of his forehead above his left eye down to below his right eye. It was shallow and it didnt affect his vision, but it was still a cut. It would heal.

"Father, it wasnt my fault. Zeus and Athena laid waste to us, we couldn't win against the Gods!" Acrisius shouted as Abas' face became rigid. The king didnt give his son any warning before hitting the price with the hilt of his sword on the head, knocking the man down to his knees.

"You are a disgrace!" Abas yelled loudly at Acrisius as the prince cradled his head between his hands. "I ask one thing, bring me the flesh of a God! I send you with a legion and you come back with nothing!" Abas yelled once more, but stopped when he became weak, falling against his throne and dropping his sword. Acrisius was able to gather himself and looked up at his father.

"I did bring you what you asked for, just not what you would expect, Father." The prince said angrily as a woman appeared from out of nowhere coming to stand beside Abas. She was dressed in black, her hair and eyes as dark as a ravens feathers. She wore a black stone around her neck, with white pearls from the sea that seemed to be the only color on her.

"Calm yourself my prince. The Gods are strong now, but soon you will have your chance. Your quest was not in vain for you did indeed bring back the flesh and blood of a God." She smiled with an evil intent in her eyes. She put a hand on Abas' shoulder and he instantly felt at ease, not feeling as weak as he did before. "Leave us." She spoke to the others in the room and they bowed their heads, leaving with respect.

"Lady Marcaria, as pleasant as it is to see you, why are you here?" Acrisius asked the woman, his voice trembling because she was very intimidating and dark like the night. Behind him he could hear the doors to the throne room open and light footsteps coming in. He turned his head to see Eurydite with a cold look on her face.

"Eurydite, the slayer of Oracles! Daughter of the dark one!" Marcaria said loudly causing Abas to look up at the Demi-Goddess with surprise in his eyes as well as fear upon mentioning the Dark God. "Our savior." Eurydite knew the woman from somewhere and felt uneasy about her, so much so as to draw her bow and aim an arrow at the woman.

"Who are you witch?" The daughter of Hades aimed, ready to fire as she asked the woman. She was so disturbed by the woman she felt she had to kill her.

"Come now, you wouldn't kill your sister now would you?" Eurydite's eyes widened when the woman made her claim, making her almost drop her bow. How was this possible? Both Abas and Acrisius looked towards Marcaria in shock as she descended down the steps. "It is no surprise that we have been kept apart since birth or should I say I was ripped from our mother's arms as you came from her womb." She said getting closer to Eurydite, who was still trying to make sense of this. Nothing made sense. Her father would know of this and in that she used her judgment to decide if it was the truth. Somewhere inside, Hades was speaking to her, the part of him that was wise.

"Prove it." Eurydite said, her eyes giving off a slight red glow as Marcaria got even closer. "If we are sisters, then you would be like me." The other woman said nothing as she kept getting closer. If it were true then Marcaria wasnt cursed, she would have died long ago, Demi-Goddess or not. To prove a point, Eurydite Drew back the string on her bow and let her arrow loose, sending it at the woman's shoulder. She wanted to see which God would come to her aid and if she was right, then she had nothing to fear.

"You fool!" Marcaria said as the arrow hit her in the shoulder, Abas standing in shock as the dark woman was thrown back by the impact. "How could you?" No God had come and Marcaria did not even call for one.

"Does it hurt?" Eurydite said coming up to the woman who had no tears in her eyes, not even from pain, which proved her point. "You see, if you were my sister, pain would be intolerable. Since you aren't screaming in pain right now, you are either a servant of Hecate's or you serve Persephone. So which is it?" Eurydite asked bending over to pull her arrow out of Marcaria's shoulder.

"Eurydite, that was most uncalled for." Acrisius said coming up to her as she threw the arrow into the nearest fire pit. The Demi-Goddess didnt care as the prince helped up the witch who scowled at her.

"I dont like her." Was all Eurydite said as they approached Abas with Marcaria following while holding her injured shoulder. "She is lucky I didnt use my poisoned arrows."

"Bow before your King." The old man said, but Eurydite refused. She gave him a hard look, her grey eyes stern and cold, feeling that she should take her fathers words to heart. This king was unjust and unwise, why should she bow to a man who wanted power, but could not feed his people?

"I do not bow to unjust Kings, just as I do not serve them either." She did not flinch as he frowned. It was because he was so feeble minded and focused on greed that he did not see what his people went through day to day. "Your people are starving. I have every right to gut you here and now, only because you deserve it. It is not my place to take your life." Eurydite stepped backwards, pulling out her dagger and handing it to Acrisius. "This dagger was given to me by Poseidon, it has the poison from the liver of a lionfish on the blade. One tiny cut can kill a man in five minutes." She turned to Marcaria as Acrisius examined the blade, offering a hand to the woman and smiling.

"What?" Marcaria said looking at Eurydite's outstretched hand with caution, thinking the brunette would hurt her again. Eurydite sighed and shook her head.

"Just because you are a servant of Persephone does not mean we can not be civil to each other." The grey eyed woman said to the other as Marcaria slowly grabbed Eurydite's hand and shook it as a peace treaty. "Let us leave, I have a crew to gather."

After a few minutes, Acrisus stood alone with his father, the dagger that Eurydite gave him was clenched in his hand. She had looked at him with hope in her eyes before she had left with Marcaria, a hope that said honor your people and they will honor you. He felt that the dagger was also her way of choosing a side and by giving it to him she had chose to go against the Olympians. He looked at his father, who slumped on his throne, his eyes wide with fear.

"Never did I think that Hades would come for your mother when I slandered him and now my own son brings his half God daughter here. She will lead us to victory, my son. She will weaken the Olympians." Abas said with pride in his voice, leading Acrisius to speak up against his fathers wishes to become a god. It was a poor idea to go against them now, when they were united. In a few years Eurydite's presence in Argos will rally its people to fight against the Gods and that was the grand design of Acrisius's rule. Eurydite had given him the key, now he had to open the door. "I will become a god and all will bow down to me. She will rule beside me and we will crush all who go against us." The king said in mild excitement, causing Acrisius to grip the dagger tighter.

"No father, you will not be a god." The prince said before lunging at his father and planting the dagger in the kings chest, causing the old man to cough when he felt the thin metal pierce his armor. Acrisius stood up strait and watched as his clung to life and removed the dagger with the last of his strength. "My people suffer and I will ease it. When I do, I will be called a greater king." The prince said turning from his dying father as the old king dropped the dagger. Acrisius would be king and Eurydite would be his queen.

Abas found himself in the Underworld days later, not long after he had crossed the Acheron, he had been sent to Hades himself. He stood alone in the dark chambers where Hades dwelled, the God nowhere to be found, but Charon stood behind him with a dark scowl on his face.

He wasnt sure how much time went by as the Lord of the Underworld appeared in front of him, looking very pleased that he would be able to punish Abas justly for the crimes he committed. The former king of Argos knew he wasnt going to the Fields, not since he committed a crime against Hades.

"My Lord, where is my wife?" Abas said kneeling in the God's presence, almost begging for mercy, but Hades would show no mercy. However, Hades was prepared to make a deal, a negotiation of sorts.

"She takes your place, boiling in the Phlegethon." Abas nearly cried when the words parted from Hades lips and the God could understand, but no bad deed could go unpunished. "You may join her if you wish or she can stay there and you can go to Asphodel."

"I wish to join her." He said and Hades smirked before motioning to the Boatman to take the man to the blood river. Abas didnt protest as he was dragged away, but his eyes widened as he saw his wife come to stand next to Hades, alive.

"My Lord, I have done what you asked, may I go back to my son?" The middle aged woman asked Hades, who turned to her and spoke gently to her.

"I have saved you a fate you did not deserve, but you can not leave, Alges." As much as he would have liked her to return to her son, it was the primordial laws of the Underworld that no one leave, dead or not. He turned to walk away and bade her to follow him.

**Okay again, maybe a short chapter and its starting to really progress. Next stop the insane Hephaestus! Then a run in with the Goddess Circe. **

**Fact: Marcaria is said to be a daughter of Hades, but it isnt quite sure who her mother is, instead she is more known to be the counterpart to Thanatos. Her name means Blessed Death. She was a gentler side of Thanatos and had an affair with him at one point. **

**In this story Marcaria is a servant of Persephone and could possibly be Eurydite's sister but I leave that up to you to figure out.**


	9. Temporary AN

Okay so it has been brought to my attention that everyone is wanting me to continue with Unknown…

Yes, I will be continuing it when I am given the time to between work and other important things. I have also been asked why this story is in the Clash of the Titan's section…

Well, that is because it is in the Clash of the Titan's universe, not actual Mythology. Yes, there are elements that I have added into the story that is based on Greek myths, but as I have said, this is a COTT story as it involves the characters, which I will be getting to. Also, this movie didn't just have Perseus in it, it also had a few characters where I can torture and expand on. Geez there are some simple minded people out there that can't get their heads out of the box (No offense). So there.

I will be updating soon.

Thanks,

Cookie


End file.
